This application relates to group exercise, specifically for strength training with free weights and machine exercise.
Group exercise programs started gaining popularity primarily back in the 1970's with the advent of Jane Fonda's Aerobics. Group exercise however dates back in various forms over the centuries as far back as ancient armies doing calisthenics and martial arts together. Today group training is conducted in swimming pools for the elderly and people recovering from surgery, schools for the young, private clubs, community centers, with sports teams, and in fitness centers for people of all ages across the country and world.
A sample of group exercise programs include aerobics, yoga, Pilates, kick-boxing, kettle bells, rubber bands, classes such as Spin® where an instructor leads a group of people through a stationary bicycle workout, and suspension training where people hang from suspended straps while they exercise. There are circuit training group classes where an instructor leads groups of individuals through exercise on different machines so each person is performing a different exercise at the same time. With Body Pump™ an instructor leads a group workout class doing various forms of free weight exercises where all participants perform the same exercise as the instructor at the same time utilizing dumbbell weights, barbells and other aerobic exercises. Other group programs utilize multiple identical resistance machines. With these an instructor leads a class where everyone is doing the same exercise simultaneously or a circuit (moving from machine to machine where each participant does a different exercise consecutively) on a resistance machine wherein the resistance is built into the machine (U.S. Pat. No. 7,189,190 (Lamar)).
Lamar discusses the advantages of their system in column 11 and lines 15-20 by stating “[t]he use of the bench unit 40 also adds additional convenience because there is no special accessory equipment required, and no need to change weights or require a supply of weights for changing.” However, Lamar's method has no hand weights, machine accessories and other fitness accessories and is rather simplistic and limiting. Lamar only allows for exercises on the machine in various configurations utilizing the resistance engine. This eliminates countless other exercise options and combinations for both the participants and instructors. Having more exercises available helps people with special concerns or needs, adds exercise variety and efficacy, keeps a program more interesting and dynamic as well as increases the options for therapeutic exercise. Further, where the exercise program described in Lamar is as stated in column 2 and lines 50-55 such that “[t]he classes are preferably organized to seem effortless and straightforward to the participants.” Any program that is effortless such as Lamar will produce limited results.